


One Night in Italy

by Highlander_II



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BtVS Secret Santa fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-16
Updated: 2008-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-02 06:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy and Riley, post-Chosen, spend one night in Italy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night in Italy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=leobrat)[leobrat](http://www.livejournal.com/users/leobrat/)** for the ****[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=btvs_santa)[btvs_santa](http://www.livejournal.com/users/btvs_santa/).

"So, where is this vampire we're chasing?" Riley asked, keeping pace with the blond running beside him.

Buffy tossed her hair over her shoulder without breaking stride. "Not sure. Last sighting was at the cemetery across town."

"And running is the fastest way to get there?"

"Yep. Come on." Buffy took a sharp left and descended a flight of stairs.

Confused, Riley followed. The only other option was to stop and risk losing Buffy in the darkness. That wasn't possible. There was a heavy duty vampire on the loose, nothing was going to stop him – them – from putting it down.

~ * ~ * ~

The cemetery was dark and quiet – typical. Buffy was alert, attentive, keeping her senses focused on the world around her. Riley had always been amazed by the way Buffy was able to hold normal conversations while patrolling and manage to take out vampires and demons without missing a beat. He had gotten better at it when he had been in Sunnydale, but had never gotten as comfortable as Buffy and her friends.

That was also one of the aspects about Spike he envied. And he hated that he envied Spike about anything. He took some comfort that, though Spike had been brought back from wherever, he was in California while Buffy was, currently, in Italy. Closer to him.

Vampires kept coming They'd take down three or four and three or four more would show up, seemingly from nowhere. They must have taken out close to thirty vampires before the creatures stopped coming. But none of them had been The Immortal.

The one thing the vampire fights had done – aside from thinning the herd – was pump up his adrenaline. And his hormones. Seeing Buffy operating in her 'element' always turned him on. Tonight was no exception.

She turned to face him and he felt as though he couldn't touch her soon enough. He was on her, pulling her to him, kissing her with heat and passion. One kiss and all the memories returned. He wanted nothing more than to be with her.

Buffy pulled away, wiped a hand across her mouth and commented, "Well, that was different."

"I'm sorry, Buffy. But watching you, seeing you like this… Makes me want to forget I'm a married man."

She smiled, blushed, laughed – all at once. "Wow. As flattering as that is, adultery usually isn't good for a relationship."

"I know. Doesn't change how I feel."

A duck of her head tried to hide the blush. "Yeah." She _so_ understood that feeling. She also understood the feeling of pain in her arm. "Ow."

"Ow?"

"Yeah. My arm." A hand moved to tug her sleeve out of the way, only to discover a tear that exposed the wound rather nicely. "Great. I spent seventy-dollars on this shirt. On sale!"

Riley frowned. "You're bleeding and you're more worried about your shirt?"

"I'll heal! The shirt's done for." A pout curved her mouth downward.

Riley could only shake his head. "Come on. My place is closer than yours. We'll get you cleaned up. Good as new." A pause for a wince. "Well, maybe not the shirt."

~ * ~ * ~

Buffy pouted and picked at her shirt the entire walk to Riley's accommodations. Mostly, she was using it as a distraction from watching Riley walk, from looking at him, from remembering.

It wasn't really working.

As soon as they were inside, she forgot about the shirt, the vampires, The Immortal, and was focused solely on Riley. Despite her declaration of 'adultery bad', she found herself more than willing to accept Riley's hands moving over her body, removing her clothing, touching her skin.

It was fast, but not frenzied.

He kissed her and it was like coming home. She had never wanted to admit to herself how much she had missed him.

Someone had turned on the heat in Riley's place, but only recently, it was still chilly in the apartment. She didn't mind. Her focus was on the warm body pressed against her, not on the air temperature.

He felt just like she remembered, but with an extra scar or two. He moved much the same as before as his hands smoothed over her skin. With a soft sigh, she relished the fact that he still knew how to touch her just right.

Rough fingers slid over her smoother ones and he led her to the couch. He sat, then pulled her down to straddle his hips. She settled on him, loving the feel of him between her legs again – thick and hot.

"Oh God, Buffy," he moaned into her collarbone, hands clamped on her hips to hold her still for a moment.

A soft little growl rolled from her chest and she pressed her hands down on his shoulders for leverage to lift her hips for the first time. As she sank back down, her eyes rolled back in ultimate pleasure. She's missed this.

Three more slow strokes, then she had her rhythm and started bouncing – hard and fast – on his cock. Her fingers clenched his shoulders. Her voice turned to growls with the need to get off.

Riley was loving every uncontrollably pleasurable second of it. All he could do was hold on and ride. It had been a long damned time since he'd been with Buffy. He'd almost forgotten how good she was. How strong.

She's a bit more aggressive than he remembered, but he chocked that up to a hint of Spike's influence (probably the only thing he could like about the guy) and a serious dry spell. He's yanked, forcefully, from his reverie by her hips crashing harder against him.

He feels her grab hold of the hair on the back of his head – he wasn't aware it was actually long enough for that – and tug his head back. Teeth nip along his throat and over his jaw before she growls against his mouth: "Come for me, Riley."

If he wanted to refuse, he wouldn't be able to. That voice, that body, that need to feel her shake around him as he brings her off, is primal. He pushes a thumb against her clit to bring her over with him.

He feels her shudder and shake; watches her throw her head back to scream. That's all he sees before his world goes too bright and his hips thrust up one last time as he spills himself into her. It's the most amazing thing he'd ever experienced. He didn't want to give it up, but an image filled his mind for the briefest of moments. A pang of guilt shot through his gut. As much as he wanted Buffy, wanted to stay with her, he knew he couldn't.

Arms around her, head buried between her supple breasts, he held her while his breathing relaxed. He felt his heart rate return to normal and whispered against her skin, "Let's go to bed." In the morning he'd have to go, but he could wake up with her in his arms one more time before he did.


End file.
